feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Usakii/Elijah Rhode - Reaching For The Light
Name: ''' Elijah "Eli" Rhode '''Age: Twenty Personality: ' Elijah is initially very snarky and sarcastic to ''everyone he meets and only talks to others when it is desperately needed or if he takes a liking to them. He's impulsive, yet is also very intelligent, using words to outmatch his opponents rather than engaging in physical fights, which is surprising, considering his athletic build. His snarkiness and immunity to any if all teasing, threats or annoyances derives from his family, which is comprised of his mother and five sisters. Being the oldest in the family, he was subject to his sibling's torments and tantrums, the biased battle of the sexes always resulting in either teasing arguments or snide comments. Despite this, he's deathly protective of his family and will cut any opposers with a toothpick while screaming words that would definitely ban him from entering several states and eight countries. Being the child of a single mother in a house full of girls in a bad neighbourhood, Elijah was determined to protect his little sisters from subjecting themselves into the same fate their mother had, joining illegal brothels in order to bring home enough money for baby formula and baby food. As a result of this, Elijah starting to become intimidating and aggressive to drive off any unwanted attention from interested "investors". Unfortunately, the lack of any financial support left his family in poverty. Without an education, the only thing that he could do was to create street art and sell them on highly visited tourist-filled streets in the hopes that some foreigner will take notice and buy a drawing. As his work began to become more refined and professional, he scraped up enough money for himself to take a plane out of the ghetto's of Mexico into Arizona, where he now owns a successful tattoo parlour in the hopes that he will finally bring his family out of their struggles. Unfortunately, the end result of all the events in his life caused Elijah to have an incredibly hard time to trust and talk to other people, finding his work more important than anything friendships could offer. As time went on, his snarky and sarcastic behaviour not only drove away the delinquents but also those around him, leaving him solely focused on his work as a coping mechanism. But underneath all the intimidation, Elijah is a sweetheart that expresses his concern over people in little ways like offering the last of his food and a reliable shoulder to cry on. Once you get to know him, he's kind and a justice-seeker whose loyalty to those who aren't deterred from him never wavers for even a moment. He just wants a chance. 'Appearance: ' Elijah is of Mexican decent. Accompanying his sharp jawline and lean build, he has sun-kissed olive skin and a thick mane of rich brown hair with two, alarmingly sharp green eyes peering out. Despite his efforts to hide them, his dark skin is decorated with beautiful, almost watercolour like pale blue and white flower tattoo's that crawl more dominantly from his left shoulder to his wrist. The contrast between the two colours practically make the design glow in the dark, and although he is very proud of them, seeing as he did do them himself, he finds the prospect of having feminine flowers embarrassing, seeing that it conflicts with the abrasive and snarky attitude he worked so hard to achieve. As a result of this, his usual attire of a white T-shirt, jeans and sneakers have the addition of an admittedly stuffy leather jacket, that he always wears even if the threat of heatstroke is highly apparent. '''Life Goal/Dream/Project: Elijah's one and only wish is to see all of his sisters achieve a high school diploma. This type of family loyalty is the only thing tying his soul to limbo. If he were to ever find out that one of his sisters came to harm, he would immediately begin to fade. The cause of Death/Comatose: ''' Elijah was put into a chemically induced coma after a group of gang members in Arizona mistook him for a rival gang member due to his flower tattoos and severely bashed his head against a mural he had been painting beside his tattoo store, stabbing him viciously with a make-shift prison shank. His state after that became so bad, that he had to be induced into unconsciousness. '''Misc: Angsty son Please protec Needs a hug Is allergic to roses and chocolate Category:Blog posts